The Little Mermaid II: History Repeats
The Little Mermaid II: History Repeats (title under construction) is the original The Little Mermaid sequel rewritten. It stars an older Melody and the adult son of Ursula. Story Ariel is living her happily ever after with prince Eric, but after their kingdom started attracting tourists seeking to confirm the existence of the merpeople who visited them, contact with Ariel's side of the family is broken off as to reinstate Atlantica as a myth and keep it safe from the ill-intended. Her daughter, Melody, is kept clueless as well, but is born with a natural attraction to water and always pushes herself down in bath tubs and the sea nearby, despite not having the lung capacity for it. Her almost suicidal tendencies worry Eric and Ariel, who try to distract the young child with her royal education and events, but Melody doesn't fit in with the snooty aristocrats and can't concentrate on her work. Her disregard for time and given responsibilities remind Ariel of her old self, though she can't figure out a solution for her daughter's restlessness. Around that same time, a cecaelia/octopid named Orson is looking for his missing mother; Ursula. His customary family visit changes his life forever and he moves into her abandoned home, spending years trying to learn what happened to her. When Orson comes across a group of merchildren reinacting Eric and Ariel's victory from the last movie, he goes mad with grief and wishes revenge. By this time Melody is 17 and less of a danger to herself. Still, she hungers for the ocean and thinks that becoming a mariner like her father is what she desires. But as the only heir to the throne, this wish is not supported and she is again showered with talk about her future as queen. Ariel wonders if she's being fair or becoming too much like Triton, but Eric's support convinces her that Melody's situation is not similar to hers. They agree that telling her about merfolk won't make things better, either. After a failure of a party -intended for her to meet princes for marriage- Melody spends next morning at shore feeling listless. The vengeful Orson sees his chance to offer the daughter of his enemies an invitation to sea and reveals to her the secrets that lie underwater by showing off his octopus body. As if she were visited by a fairy godmother, she's intrigued by his claims and willingly signs his contract in exchange for fins. She doesn't read the details and gullibly accepts Orson's summary of it, making his job pleasantly easy. As he is not a trained witch, the contract is a pre-existing scroll of his mother's he slightly managed to edit and awfully similar to Ariel's. It speaks of sharing a true love's kiss within three days if the client wishes to keep their new form, but as it seemingly asks no trade or payment, Melody believes she's given a trial version. Orson earns himself the title of a friendly witch, despite his looks and behaviour. 'Day 1' When turned into a mermaid, Melody is ecstatic, but the large deep sea intimidates her and she's unable to choose a direction to explore. Because swimming is even more difficult, she expects Orson to help and be her guide, but he refuses to do work that's not in his job description and leaves. Back at his mother's home, his eel Sam is waiting and expresses confusion for his strategy. She argues he could've dragged Melody underwater back there and have it count as revenge, but Orson insists that the irony is what makes it worth it. Sam mutters he and his mother care too much for creating underlying messages no one will be able to read into. Since Melody can't control her fish tail and has been left by herself, Orson believes the three day rule won't be in her favour and she'll turn back into a human and drown anyway. He expects her disappearance to lure her worried parents to shore, who will then receive the treatment Sam prefers. She points him to the contract's details and worries the attractive Melody will be found and get enough pursuers to receive a true love's kiss from, but Orson doesn't believe the short time span will make anyone fall in love that quickly. Sam insists they should keep an eye on the girl regardless, but when Orson goes off to find her, he sees her still floating in the same spot he left her. He is angered by her lack of effort, but Melody greets his return with glee. He decides to drag her further from shore under the guise of giving her a tour, making it less likely she'll find her way back home. Melody spots merpeople along the way and Orson takes the opportunity to send her off to the palace for the musical scheduled, hopefully motivating her to go her own way from there. She asks him to come along, but Orson explains people like him aren't welcome. The idea awe-inspiring merpeople are racist makes her less eager to mingle, but he wants to get rid of the energetic human and says the experience is worth it. Melody enjoys the show performed by Triton's remaining daughters, yet doesn't engage with anyone in the audience and loyally returns to the spot where Orson sent her off. Orson, who was planning to spy on her after the show, is surprised to see her look him up. Melody believes he was waiting for her, which leads to the misconception he is her friend. As she still doesn't know anybody, she insists on staying at his house for the night. His objections fall onto deaf ears and her retorts make it hard to send her away. Knowing better than to enter a rage, he allows her to stalk him to the dubious lair that, again, raises no suspicion and even receives a compliment. Because there is only one space available to sleep, Melody is ungraciously granted the floor, which her good mood has her accept. 'Day 2' On the second day, Melody gets up early to practise her swimming and destroys the room while doing so. Orson is upset to see his mother's belongings being flung around, but again takes on a passive aggressive demeanour and suggests she should go explore the sea by herself this time. Melody doesn't have the confidence yet and asks if he can show her to where his people live instead. He replies the trip would exceed the duration of her transformation and she should stick with her own kind. She remarks merpeople and octopids should have no reason to be enemies and mingle freely, but Orson has nothing to say to something he heavily disagrees with. Her attention goes back to the strange-looking stuff she knocked over and the appearance of the "house" itself, earning her the knowledge of his mother and how good she supposedly was. Not much else is shared and Orson exudes an aura of irritation, but she doesn't pick up on it and gives a few statements back concerning her own parents; mainly how they tried to keep her on a leash and are constantly worried about her, even now she's considered an adult. When she keeps pestering Sam to be her guide, Orson again gives in and takes her to see various locations and animals. While looking for a definite place to dump her at, Melody's curiosity peaks and she asks him why he's going through the trouble of helping her in the first place. He goes through his options and decides to give her a risky answer involving her mother that is most likely to send her to the palace and release him from being her babysitter. He gives his answer a pleasant introduction saying that anyone who loves the sea belongs there and she was destined to be a mermaid. This kind of support is foreign to Melody and moves her. Before he can add onto his false care, she gives him a kiss and expresses gratitude for his help and words. Orson finds the growing attachment she has for him startling and not beneficial to his plans, thus casually ignores it and further explains she's the daughter of a mermaid princess who rejected the seas long ago -making it logical she should take her place. This revelation shocks Melody and she has trouble believing that her average mother had this past, but her doubt crumbles when confronted with the fact she's been turned into a mermaid herself. The gears in Orson's head keeps turning and the thought of Melody drowning in front of her aunts and grandfather becomes a delightful addition to his revenge. He suggests she should meet her family and stay with them. Melody is unsure about barging into a royal palace, but he promises her face will be enough for them to know who she is. With little to lose, she decides to test his claims and is dropped off at the palace, but naturally isn't allowed to see the king. Nevertheless, the guard confirms Orson's story when she asks him about the princess named Ariel. The discovery hits hard. She gives up on getting in and heads back to find Orson, who already left to wait near the shore of her home for Eric and Ariel to show up. He only finds castle staff looking for the missing princess, much like yesterday. Sam then shows up to inform him a distressed Melody is looking for him and seemingly doesn't know the way to the lair by herself. Before she disappears off their radar or anyone else ends up being her hero, they leave to find her. Melody embraces Orson and Sam with great relief and tells them what she learned. He doesn't understand why she isn't happy, but is told it proves her mother is a hypocrite and neither parents chose to take her feeling seriously. Melody then insists she wants to stay a mermaid, thus Orson repeats what is needed, but she can only think of asking her other family to help her find love by organizing an event for her, much like what her parents did. Orson doesn't think such a hasty setting will allow for real love to blossom, so naturally supports her idea. As the sun is setting, the odd trio return to Ursula's lair. Melody complains some more about her parents and asks what his were like. She learns his mother was a famous sea witch, but mistreated by merpeople and his father. Melody can't handle more negativity and prefers to hear happy stories instead, so they both share better experiences with their respective parents until it's time for bed. 'Day 3' On the third day, Melody boldly enters Orson's "off-limits" seashell bed to directly wake him up and have their day begin. Still groggy, he barks she should stop wasting her time with him and needs to get that kiss if she wants to stay a mermaid. He flinches upon hearing himself give his victim a heads up, but she admits to have already forgotten it's her last day. He takes her to the palace and says his goodbye. She again asks if he can't come along, and he confirms nothing has changed since last time. Now that the royal family is available to speak to outsiders, Melody asks the guards to see king Triton, but is assigned to the youngest princess instead. She introduces herself as Ariel's daughter, and as predicted by Orson, is immediately believed and welcomed in. A large chunk of the day is used catching up with her many aunts, who explain to her the events that lead to her mother leaving and the family separating. Before it gets late, though, Melody informs them of the time limit her transformation has and being in need of a true love's kiss. Naturally, the familiarity of the situation worries them and they ask how she became a mermaid in the first place. Melody describes Orson, which turns their faces sour. She insists he's a friend and asks if he may attend the party planned for her. They say that not to be a good idea, especially around Triton, and if the contract signed truly has no repercussions, she should return to the surface. Their reluctance to accept Orson or help her stay a mermaid upsets her and she goes off to find him and extend her transformation as proof of his alliance. At his lair, she only finds Sam. To see the noisy girl back already tests Sam's patience and she intends to kill Melody during her neurotic ramble, but after hearing her desperation to see Orson, she feels sorry for her. Sam gives her the advice to forget about him and never return, but Melody doesn't understand why she's being sent away. Eventually she comes across Orson holding two humans captive in his tentacles, seemingly trying to drown them. Upon closer look she sees it's her parents. She wastes no time and tries to make him stop, but gets no response from him and he keeps moving her parents out of reach whenever she wants to pry them loose. Melody becomes more desperate and confused as precious seconds pass, while he pretends not to notice her. When everything has failed, she feels forced to grab a sharp rock from the ground and stab him, but still hesitates, allowing for Orson to grab hold of her. He comments on how inappropriate her action is towards a friend, but she feels it's not the moment for playful chatter and begs him again to release her parents. He answers that they killed his mother and it is fair punishment. After all the bits and pieces she learned listening to him and her aunts, she figures out his mother was the same witch who approached hers 17 years ago. As the sun is setting, Orson says to have lost interest in her and she should go to the surface if she wants to live, but Melody refuses to leave her parents behind and says to choose death instead. Nevertheless, she doesn't turn back to normal when night falls. Orson is puzzled by his failure and thinks back to the contract he set up; when he discovers a strange flaw and a stranger revelation. He could only change a few words of the existing contract and gave little thought to the wording, which mistakenly requested Melody's "true love's kiss" to be given to him specifically. He realizes the kiss from the day before matches the requirement and reveals that the both of them are in love with each other. But with his mind still set on taking revenge, he urges himself to forget about it and purposely turns away from Melody. She manages to penetrate his stubbornness by profusely apologizing for his mother's death, but is told her apology means nothing, since she has nothing to do with it. She continues to speak to his empathy and asks him not to make her go through the same by taking her parents. Her crying pays off and Orson strenuously submits to her by launching his unconscious victims towards the surface. Melody hesitates on whether to say something or follow her parents, but Orson doesn't allow for it and tells her to leave him alone, as he disappears into the darkness of the deep. The rejection is received and she leaves to check on her parents. At the beach, she finds the servants taking care of their king and queen. Melody gives them an embrace and has trouble speaking through the tears, but Ariel manages to light things up by saying she can hold her breath for at least a second longer than the average human. The comment insinuates she knows her fish-tailed daughter learned of her background, which she confirms, and Ariel apologizes for her insensitive parenting. Melody doesn't feel like that's the right way to look at things after what she learned. Eric and Ariel suggest she should come to the castle and never return to the ocean as long their attacker is still down there, but Melody insists he's a misguided good guy. The comment shocks them. Even though Melody has become afraid of him too, she tries to reassure herself by appointing Orson's murder attempt to grief over the death of his only family. She recognizes he aborted his villany for her, and she gives her stunned parents the confession to love him. After their near-death experience -and having learned Orson is the child of the manipulating Ursula- neither of them look excited to hear this. She announces her last day passed, yet she's still a mermaid, and the only person she kissed was Orson. Her father doesn't know what expression to take in response to the two having kissed, while Ariel knows it means Orson returned the feelings. Still, she's unsure on how to respond and Melody doesn't know how to progress, either. Eric tries to console her by saying there'll be someone else to sweep her off her feet, not entirely understanding the definition "true love", and Ariel decides to adapt the same mentality, since there's little left to do. Melody asks how she can turn back into a human, but before it can be discussed, a light transforms her lower half back to normal. This makes the three assume it was a delayed effect and Orson isn't Melody's true love after all, which somewhat relieves Eric and Ariel, though visibly disappoints her. A month passes, and after the royal family has rested and digested the incident, a party is thrown for Melody's return and safety. Nevertheless, the guests use the event to either date or introduce her to their sons. While many polite and clean-cut boys try to lift her spirits, Melody isn't feeling festive and her thoughts are still with Orson. Further in the evening, a tall man who's too grey for his age approaches her for a dance and she immediately recognizes him as Orson. He asks if she's happy, but she can't find the courage to respond in any way. He picks up on her discomfort and plans to leave again, but Melody keeps him in their dancing position. She says to feel like before, but worse, and misses the ocean and him despite everything that happened. Orson says to have spent a month trying to turn himself human and believes he can make her a mermaid without the need of a contract. He offers her three days to make up her mind and says to wait for her at shore every night. Melody ponders if it's part of a trick, but doesn't think it makes sense for him to go through that trouble. Knowing her parents will eventually ask who this single man she danced with was, she heads over and tells them Orson offered to turn her into a mermaid again. His intrusion make them uneasy, though they too realize he could've harmed their daughter right there if that was the intend. Ariel is tired of the returning subject that is Orson and asks Melody what she wants. It's a question she's never been presented before and it overwhelms her, thus Eric repeats it for her. Melody becomes emotional and says she just wants to see Orson. Eric and Ariel decide to come along to the beach and ask soldiers to hide nearby, in case it's needed. Orson crawls out of the ocean uncharacteristically happy when he believes Melody has made up her mind that quickly -an emotion that quickly flips around when she sees her parents. She wastes no time and orders him to apologize to them, but he refuses immediately and says they are the criminals. Melody explains Ursula's search for power changed her into something that had to be stopped or else it meant the death of her parents, and she would've never existed. Orson seems to be listening, but still no expression of regret is shown. Ariel then decides to apologize instead, whereafter Eric follows. He gives no response back and Ariel reassures the embarrassed Melody that he and them don't have to be friends. With their promise she's welcome to come back whenever she wants, Melody casts a look at the stubborn Orson, who returns a somewhat nervous one back. She runs over and jumps in his many "arms", whereafter they disappear into the sea. The contract The contract Orson set up states: I hereby grant onto Orson, the Witch of the Sea, a true love's kiss within three days in exchange for a sea body for all eternity. Which translates to: I'll give Orson a true love's kiss within three days if I wish to stay a mermaid forever. The oddly constructed sentence allowed the transformation to work, even though Orson kept in his mother's title as "witch of the sea" and the contract asks a kiss as payment, while not stating Melody will be given a mermaid's body beforehand. Because the spell was cast without any issues, though, it's insinuated Orson had officially become the witch of the sea after his mother died, despite not having experience, and he and Melody were destined to find and fall for each other. The magic scroll predicted this somehow and accepted the kiss as delayed payment, meaning Melody's fate was to stay a mermaid. Characters Melody Melody is the canon daughter of Ariel and prince Eric. In this version she is 17 years old. Because of her royal position, she has little to no friends and her obsession with water is seen as awkward to outsiders and worrisome to everyone else. Her parents decided not to tell her about Atlantica, but struggle with this decision constantly, also because it meant Ariel's side of the family could no longer see her after she was just a year old. When Melody learned of her mother's background, she felt hurt and was quick to give up on her old home. Melody is an upbeat, just, and loyal person; made most clear when she chooses to stick around with the villainous Orson, who she sees as her saviour and guide. His appearance and curt answers never once raised suspicion with her. Even when she finds him attacking her parents, her body hesitates to cause him harm and she can't erase him from her mind. ------- Orson Orson is the son of the late Ursula. He was conceived around the time she was still the ruler of Atlantica. A few years before Ariel visited his exiled mother, he was old enough to live by himself, meaning he's at least in his 30s by the time he meets Melody. His relationship with his mother is described to be good and Ursula adored him, but could turn unpleasant when her patience was tested, or she'd casually kick him out of the house to go play whenever she had "business" to do. Orson was often a spectator of her shady practises and raised to find magic and scamming merpeople normal. She did not train him to be a witch, interestingly enough. While Ursula happened to be a surprisingly sweet mother, Orson's father left her bitter and is who caused her to have a somewhat negative opinion on men; which is heard back in the scene before the song "Poor Unfortunate Souls" makes its start in the original movie, though here it was targeted towards humans specifically. Orson's father was a man who disliked Ursula's vocal and playful side, and eventually her appearance started to annoy him as well. His parents separated soon after Orson's birth and his father didn't care to stay involved. Orson has a serious personality like his father, but shows of slivers of his mother's flamboyant side when he's revelling in his own success. Still, he prefers silence and solitude, making it a chore for him to be around the bouncy Melody. He grows to like her for her optimism and unbiased view on everything, though tends to call her foolish over it to her face. He is a tall and muscular man with long tentacles. He has dark sharp nails, fangs, blue eyes and the same skin colour as his mother. There's a mole on his face at the same spot as well. His bangs are grey, the rest of his hair white. ------- Sam Sam is the younger sister of Ursula's twin eels, Flotsam and Jetsam. She was given to Orson as a departure gift and has been his pet ever since. She has no magic eye like her brothers and doesn't qualify as a "henchman", since Orson never devoted his life to dirty practises before avenging his mother's death. As her brothers perished as well, she supports him, though is inclined to let Orson deal with it however he wishes to. Like her owner, she loves silence and unapologetically swims away whenever the overly cheerful Melody shows up. While she tolerates her as much a cat does a violent toddler, Sam ends up feeling sorry for Melody when her crush on the ill-intended Orson becomes apparent, meaning Sam possesses empathy. She's a big eel with sickly pale scales and dark-blue wavy fins on her back and chest. She looks very aged. ------- Ariel Ariel is the mother of Melody. Her life as a human with the man of her dreams made her content and there's little left she desires. Her wild 16 year old self seems like a far away memory, making it surprisingly hard for her to connect with her daughter. She knows to be dealing with a reversed replica of herself, but multiple factors forces her to act like a sedated version of her father, Triton. When she figures out Melody's true love is the offspring of a dreaded enemy who tried to kill them, she feels conflicted between accepting this fact or giving her a future that'll ensure she'll never experience what she has with Eric. While she later became convinced Orson was not the one, Melody's behaviour in the following weeks was a sign for her that they might've been tricked into thinking that. She considered the possibility her daughter would go to him and tried to find peace in that before it happened. ------- Eric Eric is the father of Melody. He appears more worried about the safety of merpeople than Ariel, and decided that the secret of their existence should end with the people who already know. Melody, as the child of a mermaid, is believed not able to be reprogrammed, and he suggests she should be introduced to other hobbies to distract her. She proves too adventurous to be a bureaucrat and surprises him when she says to want to follow his footsteps as a sailor. As it's not a job to take for a young girl who'll become queen one day, he tried to erase the flattering idea from her head, yet couldn't resist to take her along on sailing trips. When Melody kept jumping off the ship to explore the dangerous seas, these pastimes stopped. Like Ariel, Eric is constantly clueless on how to help his daughter without it requiring life-changing measures. After being removed from the sea, and in addition Orson, she becomes unrecognizably somber and he starts to rethink his approach. Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Series